Lost
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: This may be more drama or action..I dunno, but has Duo and Hilde in it, so there's humor! Duo and Hilde fly to Hawaii and their plane crashes in the ocean.


****

I don't own Gundam Wing in any way, shape or form! Except maybe the fanfics I write…

Lost

Hilde and Duo were flying to Hawaii for a vacation together. Duo figured they needed one after all the war. After he finished eating his breakfast on the plane, he put the tray up and turned to see Hilde with her head in the window. She had fallen asleep from looking at the view.

Duo smiled leaned over her to look at the window. Everything around them was ocean. "Hilde, you're quite a girl." He whispered to her. 

Suddenly there was drastic turbulence, waking Hilde, "What the Helll?!!" she shouted with alarm..

"It's just some turbulence," Duo assured her, taking her hand in his. "We'll be landing in about an hour or so."

Hilde groaned, rubbing her forehead, "how long was I asleep?"

"Oh, about a month," he joked after looking at his watch.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Maxwell," she mumbled.

"Not that I mind." He kissed her cheek.

"Why did we have to catch the morning flight? Couldn't we get a later one?"

"What's your hurry to get to Hawaii?" he asked sarcastically, somewhat hurt. Duo looked out the window again, "it's so clear out there."

They felt turbulence again and they heard the speakers click on. "Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. Unfortunately the turbulence you've been experiencing is a problem with the engine."

"At least the air is clean," Hilde said as she looked out the window, "a hurricane could kill us!"

"We'll try to fix the problem by slowing down our speed," the captain continued, "and if that doesn't work we may have to do an emergency landing."

"Where?" Duo demanded, all though the captain wasn't near, "we're in the middle of the ocean!"

Hilde sighed, "some vacation this has turned out to be."

"Maybe we should've drove to LA," Duo said. 

Immediately, the plane started to a nosedive to the ocean. Everyone began screaming.

"I thought they were going to decrease their speed!" Duo cried.

"D-Duo, if I don't make it, there's something I've always wanted to tell you!" Hilde said as she grasped his hand fiercely, her nails dug into his flesh although he didn't seem to care. "I've always loved you!"

"Now that I know, you'd better make it!" he shouted, squeezing her hand, "I love you too, Hilde!"

They embraced and looked out of the window, "We're going to crash!!" Hilde cried, pointing to the water. In the distance, she saw a small island.

"Don't miss the island, Don't miss the island, don't' miss the island," Duo chanted, "Don't miss the island, don't miss…"

The next thing Duo realized, he was floating in the water on some wreckage, he woke up chanting the same words, "don't miss the island, don't miss the island." He blinked and found himself in the ocean, "Oh, you stupid pilot! You missed the island!" He looked ahead and saw that the island was about a mile away. "I could really use Deathscythe right now." He looked around, "Hilde, where are you?" Fear took him, "Hilde!?" He began swimming and he saw something floating in the water, something red. When Duo reached it, he let out a scream when he realized the item was Hilde's beret. "Hilde!!!! Nnnnnnnnnooooooooooooooo!"

Many bodies lay around him, but there was nothing he could do about them. None of them resembled Hilde. "Maybe she made it on the island," he said, "if anything happened to her, I'll never forgive myself!" Duo swam to the island, kicking his sore feet and lifting his tired arms though the air and bringing them through water. _Stroke, Stroke._ He was surprised he made it out alive. He had a cut on his left arm, he prayed that there were no sharks around to smell his blood. The God of Death, the Great Destroyer was not about to be eaten up by sharks.

Duo collasped on the shore, coughing and choking in the sand. He took a few breaths and pulled himself up. "Hilde, Hilde! Where are you!?" he screamed, full of fear, "Answer me, please! Baby!" He looked around, clenching her beret, "Hhhhhiiiiillllldddddeeeeeeee!!!!!!"

"I'm right here, Duo," she announced, walking onto the beach.

"Oh, thank god!" he ran to her and picked her up in his arms, swinging her around, "I'm so glad you're alive! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Well, I'm sorry our vacation isn't all like you've hoped it would be." Duo said, "all our luggage is in the water!"

"At least we've got each other," she said, slipping her arms around Duo's neck, "besides, I was hoping I'd be stranded on a tropical island, one way or the other!"

"What are we, the Swiss Family Robinson?" he joked.

"Oh, Duo," she sighed. "You never cease to amaze me." She stood up on her tiptoes to kiss him and he rubbed his hands over her back. They fell on the sand, kissing each other while whispering about their love for each other.

"Whaaaat do you think if we just stay here for our vacation?" Duo said with a sly smile, "more privacy this way."

She smiled back, "Whatever you say, Duo Maxwell." 

Duo lowered himself to her and they shared a more passionate kiss. The kiss they share grew and they began to make love on the beach.


End file.
